


A Perfect Fit

by psychoroach



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Carlos' dad is in the hospital after a bout of heart problems, Carlos didn't expect to find TK there when he got there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	A Perfect Fit

Carlos rushed into St. David's North and went up to the front desk there, looking at the bored looking nurse there. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my father, Alejandro Reyes, I was told that he came in with a heart attack." As the nurse showed him to the room, he thought about that morning. He'd been at work catching up on paperwork when he got the call. He'd panicked a bit until he realized that would get him nowhere and he calmed himself down enough to get to the hospital. Once they got to the room, he walked in behind the nurse quickly. "Mama, Papi are you o...TK?" 

"Hi." He waved a little bashfully from where he sat in one of the chairs in the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Carlos blurted out, not expecting his boyfriend to be there. 

"I called the ambulance service, Cariño." His mom, Elsa, said as she got up to hug him and kiss his cheek. "He responded." 

Carlos looked at TK. "I thought you were off today." 

"I am." TK said, and Carlos noticed he was dressed casually in that damn yellow hoodie. "Your mom actually called the 126 and managed to ask that I come." 

"Mama..." Carlos groaned, giving his mother a look. 

"What? I wanted someone there I was comfortable with to help with your father's heart attack." She said indignantly in only a way a mother can, to make it sound like they're in the right even when they're not. 

"Actually it's not a heart attack." TK said, and Carlos blew out a sigh of relief. "It's a coronary artery event." When Carlos frowned at him, he continued. "Basically his cholesterol has built up over the years and it's weakened his heart. It wasn't a heart attack this time, but if he doesn't start eating healthier, it could be one day." He turned and gave Alejandro a look. 

The older man scoffed. "I don't like egg whites, there's no damn taste." 

"So let me guess, you cover them with hot sauce, eat sausage..." Carlos said knowingly. 

"I could help set up a diet plan." TK offered and Carlos smiled softly at his boyfriend's earnestness. "Dad eats as healthy as I've ever seen someone eat, I can easily do some things." When Alejandro snorted again, he smiled easily. "I promise it'll have taste and not seem too healthy. Have you ever had avocado?" 

"Oh that's a great idea!" Elsa smiled brightly. "You can teach me to cook more healthy for my husband and I can teach you how to make my mama's enchiladas." 

"Mama!" Carlos blurted out, shocked. "Really? You'd teach TK how to make abuela's enchiladas?" 

"Of course." She said, patting his cheek. "I can see how much he means to you." 

TK could swear he could see Carlos' skin get darker at that and somehow it felt like this was a _moment_. He'd never had recipes passed down to him before, so he wasn't sure. He'd ask Judd later about southern hospitality. "You should, the boy needs to learn how to make good TexMex." Alejandro said. "Teach him juevos rancheros, too. Actually that sounds kinda good. Call down and see..." 

"No!" Carlos and TK blurted out at the same time and Alejandro practically pouted. 

A week later, Alejandro was cleared to go home and TK went with Carlos to help him get home. Carlos looked over at his boyfriend as his mom was filling out the discharge paperwork. "You know you didn't have to come, I'm sure you had other things you could've been doing than helping my dad put on his boxers." 

TK laughed. "I've done worse, trust me." He soothed. "Besides, I really like your parents. I promised your dad I'd help your mom cook dinner tonight. I think she's bound and determined to stuff me full of enchiladas...I need you there to make sure your dad doesn't sneak bites." 

Carlos groaned playfully. "And here I thought I was going to have a relaxing night." 

TK swatted him playfully. "Be nice." He said. He turned toward where Alejandro was getting his IV taken out, they always did it last as a precaution. "Alejandro, are you ready to get out of here?" 

"You're damn right I am." He said, as TK came over to hold the wheelchair steady while Carlos helped his dad into it. "I have a recliner at home calling my name."

"That sounds like the perfect way to spend the rest of your day..." TK said as he pushed Alejandro out of the room and as Carlos picked up his dad's bag, wrapping his arm around his mom as they walked behind him, he smiled to himself thinking that he definitely hit the jackpot with his boyfriend, and making a mental note to himself to not screw it up. Guys like TK didn't come around very often.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is far shorter than my usual fic, but I got this idea and it wouldn't quit bugging me until I wrote something out. 
> 
> Read, review, kudos!


End file.
